Walk Away
by SwedishAussie
Summary: She was tired of being sad. It was time for her to be strong and show Troy that she didn't need him anymore. Songfic Oneshot. kinda Gabriella centric ex troyella


intro

Hey guys, so this is another songfic oneshot. This one is for the song "Walk Away" by Paula DeAnda, I love this song and just had to write this. Anyway I hope you like it and please review. Thanks.

I do not own the characters or the song

xx 

SwedishAussie 

"You are going to do great Gabi." Taylor told her best friend. Gabi was standing backstage of East High's annual talent show, nervous and tired. She was tired of being sad and depressed. And she was nervous because she was just about to sing in front of the whole school. It was time for her to be strong.

She was going to perform a song she had written about Troy, her first love and ex-boyfriend. They broke up about a month ago. It was because Troy kept on flirting with other girls while they were going out and Gabi was tired of being jealous. They both decided to brake up. But it still killed them both.

Troy had moved on pretty quickly but for Gabi it was harder. She had really loved Troy.

Now Troy had a new girlfriend. She was almost perfect. Straight blond hair and green eyes, there was no dought (sp?) she was beautiful. She was also a cheerleader.

Now Gabi was ready to move on she was ready to show Troy that she was fine without him.

Gabi nodded at Taylor just as Ms Darbous called her onto stage.

As she walked onto stage wearing grey skinny jeans, a very small top that showed of her new bellybutton piercing, leather jacket and some high heals, the music started playing. Everyone in the hall was silent. No one had every seen Gabi like this. She was the shy, reserved girl. This was not what she used to wear. Now she looked hot and every guy in the hall was gawking over her, even Troy.

She started singing the song as she walked to the front of the stage.

I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me

As she started to sing the first verse, she walked around the front of the stage with confidence. Showing everyone at the school that she was a new person, a person who didn't need Troy Bolton in their life. That she had moved on and was happy.

**  
****I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question****  
**

Stopping at one end of the stage she sat down in front of Troy on the edge of the stage while looking at him and his new girl.

**  
****Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do****  
**

As her eyes connected with Troy she could she small hints of sadness and guilt slowly building up in his eyes and spreading across his face. Troy was realising what a big mistake he had made.

**  
****I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away,  
(I'm gonna remember you You're gonna remember me)**

**Walk away**

**(I can't forget how we used to be)**

She gave a small smile as she got up of the stages edge and walked to the other side to sing to another guy.

**  
I guess I gotta live**

**my life from day to day  
****Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question****  
**

She walked back towards him and shut her eyes remembering all the things he used to do with her.

**  
****Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you**

**(like you used too)  
**

She opened her eyes to be meet by a pair of blue regretful ones. Looking to the right a little she could see his new girl looking pissed of and jealous. 'At least that's not me anymore' she thought as she continued to sing. ****

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away,  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
walk away  
(I cant forget it how we use to be)  


As the song went on she got more and more confident and into the song. She was finally happy and free.****

So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you (to you)  
And you know she'll never love you like I do

I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away

**I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away  
**

As she sang the last bit of the song she walked down the steps from the stage next to Troy. She bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking back on stage singing the last four lines.

I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me

The music stopped and she took a bow before walking off the stage with as much confidence as possible.

As soon as she was backstage Taylor enveloped her in a hug "I'm proud of you Gabi." Taylor said as they pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks Taylor, I'll see you on Monday" and with that she walked to grab her bag that was lying in one of the dressing rooms. She was tired and ready to go home.

Just as the bell went signalling the end of the day, Gabi stepped out into the hallway ready to walk home. Just as she turned the corner to walk towards the entrance of East High, she was stopped by Troy who was now standing right in front of her. "Gabi can we start over?" he said as he looked at her with guilt and sadness in his eyes. All Gabi could do was to look at him. "Please" he tried again. It didn't work though. She was finally over him and she was stronger. "No" was all she said as she walked passed him. "What do you mean no?" Troy said now with sadness evident in his voice. When he said that she turned back around to face him. "I've moved on Troy, I'll always love you but I'm stronger now." She said as she started walking backwards. "I'm strong enough to walk away." And with that she turned around with confidence and left the school. Shutting troy out of her life.

So I hoped you guys liked this one. hopefully it wasn't that bad. Anyway please review and tell me what you though. Good? Bad? Boring?

Thanks guys 


End file.
